Music Makes the World Fall in Love
by HarryFreak31793
Summary: James sneaks Lily to Hogsmeade to ask her an important question. Peter hints that he's headed torwards the dark side. Remus spills a shared secret. And fun loving Sirius gets wet. MultiSong fic This is my first fic ever so constructive critism is welcome!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of theses songs! Do you thinked I be spending my time writing this if I did?

A/N Yes the songs are present songs who cares!

Music Makes the World Fall in Love By: HarryFreak31793

Lily was pacing the Entrance Hall. She was nervous. She was going to meet James here. It wasn't like it was their first date but he had said he had something to tell her. She looked at her three best friends, Lizzie, Jessica, and Chris.

"Help," Lily said looking sick.

"Don't worry at least your guys fit," Lizzie replied.

"Speak for yourself," Chris said.

"At least you girls don't have a big bright problem coming up," Jessica

whispered.

"Hey Dumbledore said there was another werewolf here maybe it is Remus," Lily supposed. Chris whistled.

"Doubt it," Jessica assumed. Then the guys walked around a corner.

"Hello Ladies," Sirius said, "Flowers for everyone." He whipped out his wand and made a single rose for Lizzie, Lily, and Jessica, and made Chris several roses.

"Thank You," They all said in unison.

"Lets get going," James said. He looked as nervous as Lily did.

"Okay we all meet back here," Jessica said.

"Right," All the others said in unison. James grabbed Lily's hand. _He actually tried to comb his hair._

James looked at Lily. She looked almost as nervous as he felt.

"Lily I have only shown this to the guys but seeing how this is a special night. _Dissendium_," James said seeing as they had finally reached the One Eyed Witch. He helped Lily down the passageway and into Honeydukes. They walked out the door and in to the Three Broomsticks. They sat down. The wireless radio by their booth was singing "I'd Rather Be in Love"

_"I cannot help it  
I couldn't stop it  
If I tried  
The same old heartbeat  
Fills the emptiness  
I have inside"_

"Lily I have known you for a long time. And you have changed from that sweet smart cute eleven year old to a beautiful well-mannered young woman," James said.

Lily listened to James and the music. The music seemed to be listening to her heart and mind.

_"And I've heard  
That you can't fight love  
So I won't complain  
'Cause why would  
I stop the fire  
That keeps me going on?"_

"Oh James," Lily said, "You know how to get my heart pumping."

"Lily you are the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts," James said looking in her beautiful green eyes. The music was just right for the occasion.

_"'Cause when there's you  
I feel whole  
And there's no better  
Feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be  
In love with you"_

"James I have always loved you. Though you used to be a big headed git I loved you all the same," Lily was holding back tears. The music was saying what she was burning to say too.

_"Turn out the lights now  
To see is to believe  
I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me  
And I'd give up  
Everything only for you  
It's the least that I could do"_

"Lily I love you more then anything in the world. I cannot believe what a life without you would be like," James said. He was getting nervous because the song was so right for this moment.

_"'Cause when there's you  
I feel whole  
And there's no better  
Feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be  
In love with you"_

"Oh James, I may have been a bit hard on you before but I love you so much," Lily said. She walked over and sat down on the same side of the table as him. She leaned on him and he held her tight.

_"And I feel you holding me_

_Why are we afraid  
To be in love?  
To be loved  
I can't explain it  
I know it's tough  
To be loved_

_And I feel you holding me"_

"You are the one girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. Lily when we get out of Hogwarts in a few months will you marry me?" James said. He grabbed the ring and whipped it around to show her.

_"Oh, oh  
And when there's you  
I feel whole  
And there's no better  
Feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone"_

"Oh James yes I will," Lily said crying. He slipped the ring on her finger.

_"And I'd rather be in love  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
Oh, I'd rather be  
In love with you_

And I feel you holding me  
Oh"

They paid for their drinks and left for a stroll around Hogsmeade.

"Are you ready Lizzie?" Peter asked her.

"Oh yea," Lizzie said. He grabbed her hand.

"I thought we could go up to the Astronomy Tower and listen to the radio," He said looking nervous. Lizzie agreed and the walked up the tower. He laid down a blanket and set up the radio. It was singing, "How Soon is Now?"

_"I am the son and the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular"_

"Peter you know I love it when you set up something romantic but not extravagant," Lizzie said. She had been feeling that no one loved her at the moment and this song was screaming how she felt about her father the Death Eater at the moment.

_"You shut your mouth  
How dare you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does"_

"Lizzie I know you haven't felt loved at the moment. I also know that your father wants you to fall in love with Snape," Peter said, "I just want to know that you will love me what ever happens just as I love you."

_"I am the son and the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular"_

"Oh I will Peter. I promise," Lizzie said.

_"You shut your mouth  
How dare you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does"_

"Well after Graduation I won't be around for a while. Will you wait for me?" Peter said.

_"There's a club if you'd like to go you  
Could meet somebody who really loves you  
So you go, and you stand on your own and  
You leave on your own and you go home,  
And you cry and you want to die."_

"Yes I will," Lizzie said. She had a feeling this was in his best interest for her to trust him.

_"When you say it's gonna happen "now",  
When exactly do you mean? See I've already  
Waited too long and all my hope is gone"_

"Oh thank you. I won't let your trust down," Peter stated. He leaned down and kissed her.

_"You shut your mouth  
How dare you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does"_

"I know you won't," Lizzie said in between kisses.

Jessica was tired the full moon was coming up and she was a Werewolf. She also had a date with the boy she had had a crush on since third year, Remus Lupin. Remus was also her best friends adopted brother.

"Hi Jess, You… um… Want to go to the Gryfindor Tower and hang out?" Remus asked.

"Sure Remus," Jessica said. They walked up to Gryfindor tower arm in arm. Remus turned on the wireless radio to WWN station number 31793. The song was her most favorite song in the world "Can't Fight the Moonlight".

_"Under the lover-sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until_

_'Til the sun goes down"_

"I love this song," Remus said.

"I do too," Jessica said. She was thinking maybe he wouldn't mind if she was a Werewolf.

_"Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight"_

"Do you mind half bloods?" Remus asked.

"No, Why?" Jessica said.

_"You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know, don't you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight…No  
You can't fight it...  
It's gonna get to your heart"_

"No reason," Remus said. _I'm just a Werewolf. _He look at her Jessica was so beautiful her long blonde hair, high cheekbones, bright blue eyes, and sharp face. She surely needed to know the truth. She usually was upbeat but today she was looking tired.

_"There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Til you're in my arms"_

"You know I have a big secret if I tell you it will you still want to date me," Remus said.

_"Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
You can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you"_

"Yes," Jessica said. She had no idea what it was Chris told them everything about Remus what could it be.

_"(You're gonna know  
That I know)  
Don't try, you're never gonna win, oh_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight"_

"I'm a Werewolf," Remus said. Jessica was stunned. _No wonder Chris was whistling when Lily said that he might be._

_"You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it"_

"I am too. Oh my this is great," Jessica said. She leaned in and kissed him. This was what Remus least expected.

"Wow Jessica," Remus said.

"I am a woman of mystery," Jessica said.

"Yes you are," He kissed her.

_"You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart"_

Chris was nervous she had not gone on a date since she went with Snape a year ago. He made her feel like dirt so she didn't want move on so quickly. The truth was after Snape her mind was in shock. But when she found out that the lovely handsome well-mannered Sirius Black had a secret longing for her she had to agree to go out again. He unlike Snape treated her with respect. She saw them together forever.

"You look beautiful tonight," Sirius said.

"Thank you," Chris said.

"You want to go for a swim in the lake," Sirius said.

"Don't you think we'll get caught," Chris snapped.

"Maybe," Sirius replied with a shrug, "We could get caught here to."

"True, let's get caught for actually doing something wrong," Chris laughed.

As they walked Sirius asked, "Why would you, not only being Remus's adopted sister, but being beautiful and witty, go out with that git, Snape?"

"Leave it to Sirius Black to be the first to ask that question," Chris said smiling, "Well Remus is the reason I went for Snape actually. Always living in his shadow you know."

"Yeah I sure do. And I'm the oldest and I know how you feel," He reminisced. Chris laughed.

They talked about siblings until they reached the lake. Then Sirius took his shirt off and pants and dived into the lake in his boxers.

"Come in water is fine," he called. She took of her shirt and slipped off her skirt and ran in. Sirius looked astounded. "How anyone with that body can believe they are fat is a mystery to me."

"Yeah, now I know," Chris smiled looking into Sirius's dark brown eyes. The pair swam for hours, splashing and racing and just plain fooling around. When they finally walked out of the lake well into the twilight hours Sirius fell asleep in the grass. Chris felt it was time to write a song explaining the moment. She ran to her clothes and grabbed her notebook and muggle pen sat down and looked a Sirius. She wrote:

_I watch you while you're sleeping  
Messy hair, chest bare, moonlight on your skin  
I wanna breathe you in_

She looked at him. Couldn't think of having as much fun as she just had with any one but the gals.

_In the silence, words come easy  
I can tell you now just how simple it's been to let you in  
Don't move, this mood is a painting  
We'll never find the same thing_

All the time she had searched for someone she loved who loved her back and he was right there.

_Love, do not make a sound  
Melt into me now  
2 become 1_

_Why? I don't deserve this I don't deserve him. _Cris thought.

_Love is so close to hurting  
With a shake we could wake from our own dreaming  
But we must make a vow  
'Cause I have waited a lifetime  
Now is the right time_

He stirred he was about to wake up. She hurried up to get finished writing.

_Love, let's make time stand still  
Let this moment last until  
2 become 1_

_Like a bird owns its wings  
Like a song belongs to melody  
You belong to me  
I fold your arms around me  
Let your flesh, your breath, your love, surround me  
Oh, you feel like home_

She ran to put up her notebook. Sirius was sitting up when she got back.

"Hey Chris will you promise to be there no matter what?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah sure," Chris replied.

"Okay," Sirius said and pulled her in for a kiss.

The guys meet up in they entrance hall with the girls in tow. Lily was smiling holding on to James. Peter looked a little happier then before they left. Remus and Jessica looked tired. Sirius and Chris were sopping wet.

"What did you two do," Lily asked.

"We went for a swim," Sirius laughed.

"Oh-Kay," James replied.

"Let's get back before we get caught," Remus said.

"What happened to mister adventure," Jessica said.

"Huh, I just want to go to bed," Remus said. Jessica shoved him. She turned whispered something in his ear and smiled. Remus nodded.

"I'm hungry," Sirius said.

"Oh we only just swam for four hours," Chris explained.

"True but… well… I'm hungry. I could eat a house elf," Sirius explained.

"Your not serious," Lily said then she realized what she did and hit herself in the head.

"Yes I am. Let's go to the kitchens," Sirius asked.

"Okay see you girls later," James said. They head towards the kitchens ready to eat. Sirius tickled the pear on the wall. The portrait swag open, they walked in.

"What can Pinky do for the kind sirs," the small house elf asked.

"Turn up the radio and give us steak," Remus ordered.

"Yes sirs," the house elf left.

"So boys how'd it go?" James asked.

"Great," the other three said.

_"She's cool and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after"_

"I love this song," Sirius said.

"Remember when for the talent show Prongs sung that for Lily," Remus said laughing.

"Oh and she slapped him afterwards," Sirius replied.

"Now we're getting married," James said.

"She said yes," Peter exclaimed.

"Yes she said yes!" James said. He got a well-deserved pat on the back by Remus.

"Took you long enough," Sirius said.

_"Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for"_

"Ah sounds like Chris," Remus said.

"Leave your sister alone," Sirius retorted.

_"She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 pure attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her"_

"That's Lizzie," Peter said.

"Of course," James replied.

_"Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for"_

"So when's the date," Remus asked James.

"August 21," James replied.

"Not that far off," Sirius said, "I'm the best man, right?"

"And Chris is the Maid of Honor. But all of you and all of the girls are going to be in the wedding of course," James replied.

"Of course," the others said in unison.

_"The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head"_

"Pads don't sing along," Remus said.

"Sorry," Sirius replied.

_"She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more"_

By this time the steaks are done and all the boys are stuffing their faces still bopping their heads up and down to the song.

_"Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
"But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for"_

"Those four are a trip," Lily said when they reached the dorms.

"You walked blindly into that serious/Sirius pun," Chris said as she turned on the radio.

"I know," Lily said as she sat down and took her hair down.

"Lily is that a ring on your finger?" Lizzie asked.

"James asked me to marry him tonight," Lily replied.

"I knew it," Chris replied.

_"There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
Cuz girl you always know that  
It's us against the world"_

Jessica quickly asked, "Whose the Maid of Honor?"

"Chris, but your all brides maids," Lily replied.

"Of course and I'm doing every ones hair," Lizzie said.

_"I met someone the other night  
Someone I really started to like  
How will I know if he's right for me?  
I wonder if we are meant to be_

Don't start to like him too much  
Too soon"

"Your not coming near my hair with a ten foot pole," Chris yelled at Lizzie then playfully hit her with a pillow.

"Lizzie you can do my hair if it makes you feel better," Lily said.

_"There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
Cuz girl you always know that  
It's us against the world"_

"Oh thanks Lils," Lizzie replied and walked and sat behind her and got to work.

"Liz, the wedding's in two months," Lily said.

"Early bird catches the worm," Lizzie replied.

"But the worm wouldn't have got eat if he had stayed in bed," Jessica said, "Oh and Chris I hate you a lot."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't tell me what Remus is," Jessica replied.

"Oh he told you," Chris said smiling.

"Yeah and we're going to spend next full moon together," Jessica replied.

"I was right," Lily exclaimed.

"Duh I've given a million and one hints," Chris replied.

_"You know that boy I started to see?  
He thinks he can have it all for free  
I wonder if he's the one for me  
I try to talk to myself and to see ohhh_

Don't start to like him too much  
Too soon

_There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
Cuz girl you always know that  
It's us against the world"_

"Peter's going to be gone for a while," Lizzie sighed.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I don't know he just said he was," Lizzie replied with a sigh.

_"No one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
Cuz girl you always know that  
It's us against the world_

_Whenever you're near (whenever you're near)  
There is no fear (there is no fear)  
It feels like there's nothing I can't do_

_You make me feel strong  
Cuz it's here with you that I belong"_

"Will he be here for the wedding?" Jessica asked.

"I guess so," Lizzie said.

_''There is no one else that I can say this to (ohh)  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you (there's nothing better)  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you (than you than you)  
Cuz girl you always know that..._

_There ain't nobody else but you  
That makes me feel the way that I do  
There ain't nobody else but you_

_(It's us against the world)''_

"Don't sound so sad there is going to be a wedding," Chris said and hit Lizzie with a pillow.

"Are you challenging me?" Lizzie asked.

"Depends are you scared?" Chris asked and then picked up the pillow and pulled down and hit Lily instead of Lizzie. Then Lily hit Jessica and a pillow fight began. They hit each other while singing along.

_"There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you (if you have a problem now)  
Cuz girl you always know that (girl you know I'll be there)  
It's us against the world_

_"No one else that I can say this to (There ain't nobody else but you)  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you (That makes me feel the way that I do)  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you (there ain't nobody else but...)  
Cuz girl you always know that (...you)_

_It's us against the world"_

A/N Read and reveiw. Have a song you want to be turned into a fan fic? Well tell me the song era and people and I'll do it for you!


End file.
